La partie d'échec
by DeliSari
Summary: C'est fou. Exactement l'expression que je cherchais. Fou. On pourrait dire aussi bizarre, curieux. Pourquoi pas effarant, extraordinaire, fabuleux. Ou encore fantastique, grotesque, à la limite de l'impossible, phénoménal. Stupéfiant. Fou.


Bonjour à vous !

Je vous laisse lire le prologue de ma fiction 'La partie d'échec', et je vous retrouve en bas pour un blabla de l'auteur !

Bonne lecture et à tout de suite !

* * *

**Prologue : C'est fou.**

C'est fou. Oui, fou. Exactement l'expression que je cherchais. Fou. On pourrait dire aussi abracadabrant, bizarre, curieux. Pourquoi pas ébouriffant, effarant, extraordinaire, extravagant, fabuleux. Ou encore fantastique, faramineux, grotesque, à la limite de l'impossible, inexprimable, inimaginable, invraisemblable, merveilleux, phénoménal, renversant. Stupéfiant. Fou.

Oui, c'est le mot qui correspond le mieux à cette situation, même si tous les autres conviendraient. Regardez, toutes les définitions du mot collent à ce que je vis :

**Sens 1** ''Qui est dément''.

**Sens 2 **''Qui a un comportement extravagant''.

**Sens 3** ''Qui est hors de son état habituel''.

**Sens 4 **''Qui est contraire à la raison''.

**Sens 5 **''Personne ayant des troubles mentaux.''

**Sens 6 **''Pièce du jeu d'échec''.

Six sens. Un mot. Et cela concorde.

Je pense être démente. Vraiment. Lorsque j'ai réouvert les yeux, ici, enfin je veux dire maintenant, je pensais tout simplement être devenue folle. Un peu comme si mon cerveau, pour me protéger de toutes ses horreurs, s'était dit 'stop maintenant, ça suffit. Tu ne vois plus la réalité. Tu ne connais plus la réalité. Tu n'es plus dans la réalité. Voilà une monde ou tu pourra -peut être- te sentir heureuse'. Mais non. Car ceci est bien la réalité.

C'est impossible. La phrase que je me suis répétée un nombre incalculable et inimaginable de fois. A chaque nouveau visage 'C'est impossible'. Chaque nouveau jour qui passe. Chaque mot entendu, chaque gestes fait. Chaque regards croisés. Impossible. Il faut pourtant croire que non.

Rien n'est habituel. Alors là, c'est sur ! Lorsque , en fin de compte, j'ai arrêter de me dire 'c'est impossible', la phrase 'rien n'est habituel' à pris le relai.

Tout est contraire à la raison. La toute première chose que j'ai pu penser une fois après avoir réalisé dans quelle situation j'étais. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne dois pas. Il ne faut pas.

Je vis avec mes troubles mentaux. Ou du moins, j'ai presque l'impression de devenir schizophrène. Il y a moi, et l'autre moi. La moi d'avant, et celle de maintenant. Celle qui entends la raison, et celle qui suit le désire.

Je suis une pièce du jeux. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Je suis la reine. Je peux allez dans presque toutes les directions. Je protège, mais je dois faire attention à ne pas me faire bouffer. Je suis en apparence invincible, mais pourtant affreusement vulnérable. Je pourrais maitriser le jeu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis qu'un pion. Un pion fou, un peu paumé, qui se plante de partie d'échec. Il y a trois dame sur le plateau. Mais c'est pas grave. Ça chamboule un peu les règles, lorsqu'on le remarque ça surprend. Et je me bat pour éviter d'avoir à entendre 'Échec et mat'. Je me bat contre beaucoup de chose, mais surtout contre moi même. Car il suffirait d'un mot, d'un seul tout petit mot de trop pour que tout bascule.

Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais moi non plus, je vous rassure. Je ne comprends pas. Et je me pose la même question, tous les matins, ou presque. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais surtout qui ? Qui m'a sauvé la vie, de cette façon là ?

J'ai un peu honte à vous le dire, mais je suis complètement dépassée par tout ce qui m'arrive... Au point même de ne plus savoir comment vous raconter mon histoire. Pardon ? Par le..? Ah ! Par le commencement dites-vous ? Ben, je veux bien moi... mais lequel ?

* * *

**Blabla de Bibi :**

Et bien, voila qui en dit beaucoup sur le reste de l'hisoire non ? Haha, ne vous inquiètez pas, vous comprendrez pas mal de chose dans le prochain chapitre.

Je tenais à préciser que je suis toute nouvelle sur le site, et que ledit site, écrit tout en anglais, ben je le trouve pas facile x( Enfin, je vais m'y faire ! (Et vite j'espère xD)

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu, et à tout bientôt !

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Deli.**_


End file.
